Gardiennes
by Opera09
Summary: Il y a 12 chevaliers d'ors et 12 gardiennes, mais qui sont-elles ?.. Pas très douées en résumés sorry ;
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent Kurumada, sauf les gardiennes qui sont moi

Note de l'auteur: Certains âges des personnages ne collent pas vraiment car j'ai les gardiennes qui trainent dans ma tête depuis un petit temps (pour ne pas dire quelques années ^^) et j'arrive pas les voir autrement que comme je les ai imaginées plus petite, donc faut pas trops y faire attention ;).. C'est la première fois que j'écris donc pas très douée ^^

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Tous les chevaliers étaient réssucités mais éparpillés différents endroits. Athena était alors allée voir son père afin d'avoir des explication. Elle se trouva dès lors devant la porte de ce dernier.

- Entre ma fille, entendit-elle travers la porte

- Bonjour père, le salua t-elle en s'inclinant

- Quel bon vent peux bien t'ammener en ce beau jour ?

- Je viens te quémender des réponses concernant mes chevaliers. J'aimerais savoir où ils se trouvent

La voix d'Athena s'était faite plus grave qu'elle ne voulue le laisser entendre. Zeus eu alors un sourire en coin qui ne lui plût guère.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler des gardiennes ?

- Les gardiennes ?

- Oui, sache que chaque chevaliers d'or sa propre gardienne. Les gardiennes sont en quelque sorte des anges gardiens. Elles ont des liens avec les chevaliers. Elles sont là pour les protégers, d'ailleurs c'est en partie grâce à elles que tes chevaliers ont retrouvés la vie.

- En quoi ces informations vont m'aider retrouver mes chevaliers ?

- Et bien pour la simple raison que j'ai décidé de les envoyer auprès de celles-ci

- Où puis-je les trouvées ?

- Tu as de la chance. Il se trouve que tu connais l'une d'entres-elles. Il s'aggit de ta cousine, Kiara.

- Celle qui est descendue vivre sur terre par amour pour un mortel ?

- Tu en connais plusieurs, toi, des Kiara ? Lui répondit-il sur un ton moqueur

- Et pour les autres ? Athena se faisait de plus en plus impatiente. Son père s'amusait la faire tournée autour du pot.

- Tu n'auras qu'à demander Kiara, je suis sur qu'elle sera heureuse de te venir en aide

Et sur ces mots Athena pris congé de son père en le saluant et retourna au sanctuaire afin de commencer les recherches avec l'aide de ses bronzes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1: Le réveil des chevaliers**

Dohko était réveillé depuis deux jours. Il s'était retrouvé dans un bosquet avec Mü, ce dernier n'étant toujours pas réveillé. Lors de son réveil il put faire la connaissance de deux petites filles de 8 et 9 ans.

- Si j'ai bien tout compris, vous êtes des gardiennes, celles du bélier et de la balance. Et après nous avoir soignés, vous devez nous ramener au sanctuaire ?

- C'est cela. L'on vous a envoyés auprès de nous pour, en quelque sorte, renouer les liens. Les chevaliers et les gardiennes ont toujours été très liés et cela depuis la nuit des temps. Seulement, avec la bataille du sanctuaire et celle d'Hadès beaucoup d'entre vous sont mort bien trops tôt. Ce qui fait que les gardiennes de ces chevaliers là sont parties elles aussi, vous ne l'avez sans doute jamais remarqués mais on a toujours été là, en première ligne. Et pour les autres, la majoritée vous en a voulue de ces guerres et de la mort des autres, alors elles n'ont pas vouluent faire le premier pas. Mais maintenant c'est différent, la paix est revenue avec tout le monde et il est temps d'oublier le passé pour penser au présent, revenir à zéro en quelque sorte

- Je comprend. Puisqu'il faut tout recommencer à zéro alors je me présente, Dohko chevalier de la balance et lui c'est Mü chevalier du bélier

La petite fille le regarda avec de l'étonnement dans le regard. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse ainsi. Mais cela lui plut, alors elle lui souria et lui répondit joyeusement.

- Moi je suis Saria la gardienne du bélier

- Moi c'est Elisa, gardienne de la balance

Tout en leurs souriant Dohko leurs demanda

- Quels liens avez vous avec nous ?

Ce fût Elisa qui lui répondit la première, ça faisait deux jours que Dohko était réveillé et la seule expression qu'il ait pu voir sur son visage fut l'indifférence totale.

- J'en ai aucun avec vous, je suis un cas particulier. J'étais censée être la gardienne du chevalier qui vous succédera mais votre gardienne est morte d'un cancer alors disont que j'ai été avancée. C'est un peux la même chose avec la gardienne de la vierge.

Ne savant quoi répondre Dohko se tourna vers Saria afin d'entendre sa réponse, mais celle-ci semblait comme perdue dans ses pensées.

- Saria ?

- Ou, Oui ? Lui répondit-elle en reprenant conscience

- Quel lien as-tu avec le chevalier du bélier ?

- Et bien, enfait ce n'est pas vraiment avec Mü que j'ai un lien direct.

- Avec qui ? Bien décidé à connaître la réponse

- Avec.. Shion

- Shion ? L'ancien chevalier du bélier, le maître de Mü ?

- Oui. C'était mon papa

Sur le coup Dohko devenu une pierre. Son plus vieil amis avait une fille et il ne l'avait jamais su. Avec qui ? Quand ? Comment ?. Toutes ces questions lui tourna désormais dans la tête mais il ne voulait pas ennuyé Saria avec ça. Ce sujet avait l'air délicat et puis cette petite dégagait une aura tellement pure et était si souriante, elle semblait si fragile. Il ne lui demanderait rien, si il voulait des réponses il se débrouillerait par lui même. Perdu dans ses pensées, Dohko n'entendit pas Mü se réveillé et s'approcher de lui, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui adresse la parole.

- Vieux maître ? Où sommes-nous ?

- Mü! Tu es réveillés, à la bonne heure. Je vais tout t'expliquer mais laisse moi d'abord te présenter Elisa et Saria, ce sont des gardiennes...

* * *

><p>- Et voila maintenant tu connais toute l'histoire<p>

Aldébaran s'était réveillé dans sa chambre d'enfant. Il venait d'entendre l'histoire de la gardienne du taureau qui n'était autre que sa petite soeur Théa. Il resta d'abord figé sans aucune expression, mais très vite remplacé par de la colère car il se leva d'un bon de sa chaise et frappa la table du poing. Simple table en bois qu'il cassa bien sûr.

- Quesqui te prend ?

- Mais tu es complètement folle ?

- Pardon ?

- Oser prendre des risques pareil, est-ce que tu te rend compte de la peur que tu as dû causer à papa et maman ?

Théa n'en revenait pas, elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie et elle se faisait engueulée comme un gosse qui a fait une bêtise.

- Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? Je n'ai pas choisie d'être gardienne, c'est comme ça depuis que je suis née, on ne peut rien y faire

- MAIS SI! Il te suffisait de rien faire, vivre normalement comme tout le monde. Pas me suivre comme une ombre dans chaque bataille pour me protéger c'est pas ton rôle, c'est à moi de la faire ça. C'est toi ou moi le grand-frère ?

- Toi, mais...

- Voila! Pas de mais la discussion est close. Cependant je te remercie quand même

- Arrête! Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fait ça

Après l'avoir remierciée Aldébaran avait pris sa soeur sous son bras et s'ammusait à lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme au bon vieux temps.

* * *

><p>- Je te dis d'aller voir comment ils vont<p>

- Mais j'y suis allée il y a une heure, ils dormaient toujours.

- Allie! Pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi, surtout Saga!

- Hen ca va je vais retourner voir comment ils vont si ya que ça pour te faire plaisir

- Merci ma chérie. Ho et pendant que j'y suis, si jamais ils se réveillaient, tu peux leurs dirent que leur dîner les attends

Et la jeune fille monta les escaliers afin de se diriger ver la chambre où se trouvait ses deux frères, Saga et Kanon. Elle entra dès lors dans la pièce.

- Ho, vous êtes réveillés ?

- Non, on est subnambules

- Je vois que ton humour n'a pas changé Kanon

- Cela fait tellement longtemps, petite soeur, comment vas-tu ? Lui dit alors Saga en s'approchant d'elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Bien merci, tu as toujours été mon préféré tu le sais ça ? Lui répondit-elle tout en tirant une langue à son autre frère

- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir mais comment on est arrivés ici aujuste ?

- Toujours droit au but Kanon. Et bien je vais tout vous expliquer mais avant cela, le dîner est en bas, maman va sauter de joie de vous savoir debout

* * *

><p>Death Mask était réveillé depuis deux bonnes heures déjà. Depuis ce temps, il avait tout examiné. Il se trouvait dans une chambre qui ressemblait beaucoup à une chambre de fille. On l'avait habillé d'un jeans noir et d'un t-shirt blanc. Il n'avait pas de marques de blessures et la porte était entre ouverte, mais il n'avait entendu que vaguement des voix, deux plus précisément et celles de femmes pour être encore plus précis. Il se décida alors à sortir de la pièce afin de visiter un peux les lieux. Une fois sorti de la chambre il se retrouva dans un petit couloir, à sa droite il y avait 3 autres portes et à sa gauche des escaliers, il les descendit. En bas il y avait un salon, cette maison lui semblait familière mais ses souvenirs étaient flous. Il se retrouva alors perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'une voix l'en sortit<p>

- Et ben, il était temps. Angelo le grand et le fier dègne enfin faire part de sa présence, quel honneur

Cette voix, oui il la connaissait, mais cela ne pouvait être.. Elle ? Qui d'autre pouvait connaître son vrai prénom ? Alors il se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait de lui parler et devint sur le coup une statue

- An, An, Angela ? fût la seule chose qu'il réussi à prononcer

- On se tape la même tronche, ne fait pas celui qui ne me reconnait pas. T'es pas aveugle, sinon t'aurais pas réussi à descendre les escaliers sans te tauler. Enfin soit, j'espère que t'a bien pris le temps de te réveiller parceque maman a prévenue toute la famille, tout le monde est sur la terasse

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'encaisser les paroles et le fait que sa soeur, dont il avait été séparé il y a dix ans, sois là devant lui, sa mère venait de le prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>- Mais je veux aller les voirs moi!<p>

- Non! Tu attendras qu'ils soient réveillés

- Maiiis... Je veux! Je veux! Je veux! Je veux! Je veuuux!...

A son réveil, Aioros pu entendre la voix d'une petite fille qui pleurnichait et celle d'une autre fille plus adulte. Il reconnaissait ces voix. Il se trouvait dans une chambre où se trouvait deux lits séparés. Dans le lit voisin il y avait son frère, Aiolia. Vu les mouvements de celui-ci, il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Lorsque Aiolia ouvrit les yeux, son regard se tourna immédiatement sur son frére. Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer, dans le plus grand des silences, pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que des bruits se fassent entendre sur la porte.

- Ce n'est pas en frappant sur la porte que je l'ouvrirais

- Mais c'est pas juste. Déjà que moi, ben que tu m'a pas dit qu'ils étaient là , et que maintenant, tu veux pas que je les voient. T'es une méchante!

- Et toi tu n'es qu'une gamine capricieuse...

Aioros ne pu retenir un sourire amusé. Il regarda une dernière fois son frère, qui lui semblait un peux plus perdu, avant de dire

- C'est bon Molly, laisse la rentrée

L'on pu alors entendre la clé de la porte tournée dans la serrure et voir la porte s'ouvrir. Une petite tornade brune fût entrée et s'était littéralement jetée dans les bras du chevalier du sagittaire en hurlant

- PAPAAA!

* * *

><p>- Enfin réveillé ?<p>

Shaka ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une chambre, les murs étaient noirs, pour meuble il y avait seulement un lit et une petite commode. Il regarda la fille assise à côté de lui, il ne la connaissait pas mais il avait l'impression qu'elle allais jouer un rôle important à partir de maintenant. Quoi ? Là était la question. La jeune fille s'attendait à ce qu'il lui pose les questions habituelles. Qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?.. Mais rien de tout cela, apart ça il semblait comme.. Perdu dans ses pensées. Pour couper court à cela elle se décida à combler le vide et répondre d'elle même aux questions non posées.

- Je m'appelle Kiara, et pour les autres questions ce sera pendant le repas car en plus il paraît que votre chère Athena vous recherche partout, tu devrais te dépecher de te rétablir, elle serait bien capable de m'accuser de séquestration

- Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, pourquoi ?

- C'est une longue histoire et personnelle alors ne t'en mêle pas tu seras chou

Sur ces mots Shaka se tût, il n'était pas en position de faire face à qui que ce soit

- Lorsque tu seras totalement guéris je te ramènerais au sanctuaire, quel gachis tout de même. Soupira t-elle

- Pourquoi ?

- Un aussi bel homme que toi au service d'une peste comme Athena. Enfin soit, prépare-toi on dîne dans vingt minutes

* * *

><p>- Je devrais peut-être lui boucher le nez. La respiration bloquée il se réveillerait direct<p>

- Ce ne sont pas des paroles à prononcée dans la maison de dieux

- Désolée, mais franchement je commence à en avoir asser de faire la nounou pour un mec qui dort

- La patience est toujours récompensée

- On dit aussi qu'elle a des limites et la mienne les a atteintes

Il ne savait pas qui étaient ces gens, mais il ne préférait pas connaître cette fille qui parlait de l'étouffer. Savait-elle qui il était au moins ? Soudain il sentit deux doigts lui pincer le nez, ni une ni deux il repoussa la personne et se releva d'un coup.

- Non mais ca va pas la tête ? S'exclama t-il

- J'y crois pas !

La jeune fille le pointait du doigt, avait la bouche ouverte et ses yeux étaient gros comme des loupes. Milo la regarda avec un air d'incompréhension. Il prit le temps de l'examiner, elle était de taille moyenne, avait des cheveux bruns foncés, des yeux de la même couleur. Elle n'était pas trops mal à regardée. Mais il se demandais toujours ce qu'il faisait là, à en juger par les meubles et les fenêtres il se trouvait dans une église. A côté de la fille se trouvait un homme plus âgé. Il était assez trapu, il n'avait plus de cheveux sur le haut de son crâne et avait une barbe blanche. Tout ceci n'avait duré que quelque seconde et c'est Milo qui rompu le silence.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda t-il en haussant le sourcil

- T'étais réveillé et tu n'as rien fait !

- Hein ? Mais je viens juste de.. Il ne sut terminer sa phrase qu'elle le coupa déjà

- A d'autres hein ! Comment tu voudrais que j'ai toujours confiance en toi si tu me ment ? Enfin soit, passons ce sujet, je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour qu'on se dispute, j'ai une mission à remplir et ma mission c'est toi

- Toujours confiance ? Milo avait bloqué sur ces mots

- Ben oui, tu me reconnais pas ? Je sais bien que ça fait longtemps qu'on c'est plus vus mais quand même, on était super proche

Devant l'air d'incompréhension de Milo elle décida de lui faciliter la tâche.

- C'est moi Mya. On étaient voisin et dans la même école. On passaient tout nos après-midi ensemble, on a même été amis de sang tu te souviens ?

- Whoo, t'as super changée! Je t'aurais jamais reconnu

- Tu ne l'a pas fait

- C'est bien ce que je dit

- Maintenant que tu me reconnais, même si je pense que tu n'aurais pas du m'oubliée, soit, je crois qu'il faut que tu sache quand même comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici

* * *

><p>- Comment te sens-tu ?<p>

- Bien merci. Apparament j'ai eu le meilleur médecin, rien d'étonnant

La jeune femme qui se trouvait assise sur le bord de son lit d'hopital, lui souria, posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa avec son pouce.

- Tu m'as manqué

- Tu m'as manquée aussi Lucie

Camus lui souria à son tour. Les deux amoureux restèrent ainsi sans un mot, sans bouger durant plusieurs minutes. Lucie avait des cheveux gris anthracite, des yeux de biches de la même couleurs et un sourire d'ange à vous faire tomber par terre. Tout à coup une petite fille de 6 ans entra dans la chambre le souffle court. Lucie se leva et se diriga vers l'enfant, elle l'examina afin de vérifier qu'elle n'ai rien. La petite ne semblait pas avoir quoi que ce sois, elle voulait parler mais n'y parvenait pas. Elle faisait des signes de mains mais ni la Lucie ni Camus ne les comprennaient. Lucie lui parla d'une voix douce et calme.

- Calme-toi Satsuké. Respire calmement et ensuite dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Pardon. Je voulais pas te dérangée avec ton amoureux Lucie, mais mon grand-frère est réveillé. Lui dit-elle en reprenant son souffle

Lucie se retourna vers Camus et eut un sourire en coin en voyant l'air perdu de ce dernier.

- Je te présente Satsuké, c'est la petite soeur de ton ami Shura

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle lui donna avant de quitter la pièce avec Satsuké.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite se réveilla, ou plutôt, une odeur réveilla Aphrodite. Cette odeur il ne la connaissait que trops bien, c'était celle des roses. Mais l'endroit, lui, lui était inconnu. A en juger par les meubles, il était dans un salon. Tout était en bois, c'était assez coquet. Il y avait beaucoup de fleurs, beaucoup de roses. Il y avait aussi une grande baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur un jardin, lui aussi remplis de roses. Sur la table basse, des magazines sur les roses. Des pétales de roses dans un cristal décoratif en forme de rose. Partout où il regardait il voyait des roses, qui pouvait bien être aussi amoureux des roses que lui ? La seule qu'il connaissait comme ça était sa cousine, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'étaient plus vus alors que fairait-il chez elle ? Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers, il n'allait pas tarder à connaître l'aute maniaque des roses.<p>

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! TU ES REVEILLE ! La jeune fille sautillait sur place, tel une fan qui s'apprête à rencontrer son idol

- C'est donc bien toi ? Many dans mes bras cousine !

Il ne fallut pas lui répéter deux fois que Many se trouva déjà dans les bras du poisson. Toujours un peux engourdis, celui-ci tomba à terre entrainant la demoiselle dans sa chute.

- Je savais que personne d'autre que toi ne pouvais aimer autant les roses que moi

- On à presque été élevés ensembles ne l'oublie pas

- Sa me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir

- J'ai tellement de choses à te dire mais avant ça il faut que je te dise tout et après il faudra allé prendre l'avion pour rentrer au sanctuaire

- Prendre l'avion ?

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué on est en Suède Aphrodite. Tu es parti tellement longtemps que tu ne reconnais plus ton pays natal ?

- Ho cava je viens juste de me réveillé laisse moi le temps

Ils se mirent tout les deux à rire tellement que les larmes coulaient de leurs yeux.


End file.
